Twilight the Rewrite Übersetzung
by littlepanimausi
Summary: Erschöpft von Vampiren die glitzern? Du wünschst dir Bella wäre weniger eine Mary Sue? Hoffst du hoffnungslos Edward könnte kein Schönling sein? Das alles findest du in Twilight the Rewrite: Wie Twilight hätte sein sollen. von Tprinces
1. Chapter 1

A/N (Authors Note):

Also, ich hab drüber nachgedacht und entschieden dass ich es versuchen werde. Ich werde es vielleicht nicht beenden, das sag ich euch schon jetzt, einfach weil ich möglicherweise nicht die Motivation dafür finden kann. Aber ich kann es ja auch einfach mal versuchen. Lasst mich ein paar Dinge im Vorfeld sagen – erstens, ich bin kein Twilight Fan. Der Grund warum ich das schreibe ist, dass ich das Gefühl habe der Ruf der Vampire muss nach dieser verdammten Serie wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden. Ja ich habe sie gelesen. Wie auch immer, es gibt einige Dinge die ihr jetzt schon wissen müsst:

1) Es gibt KEIN GLITZERN. Ende der Diskussion.

2) Edward ist KEIN perfekter Adonis.

3) Die „der Löwe und das Lamm" Zeile? Wird hier NICHT drin sein. Niemals.

4) Es werden sich NICHT fünf Jungen sofort in Bella verlieben.

5) Die Cullens sind KEINE perfekten „Vegetarier"

6) Es werden KEINE Paragraphen auf Paragraphen folgen in denen die Augen von jemandem beschrieben werden.

7) Edward ist der EINZIGE Vampir der die High School besucht und das aus einem bestimmten Grund.

8) Es wird NICHT in erster Person Singular geschrieben, was soviel heißt wie Bella wird keine Mary Sue sein.

Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben können wir genausogut anfangen. Ich werde mich am Ende vielleicht selbst hassen, aber wenigstens kann ich nicht sagen ich hätts nicht versucht.

PS – wenn ihr nur vor habt mich wegen der oben genannten Gründe zu beschimpfen, lest einfach nicht was ich euch jetzt zeigen werde

Translaters Note (im folgenden immer abgekürzt mit T/N): Ich kann euch versichern, _Twilight the Rewrite_ wurde zu Ende geschrieben und es ist echt toll. Meiner Meinung nach besser als das Original. Ich werde versuchen euch auf regulärer Basis ein Kapitel zu liefern. Sie umfasst 33 Kapitel und ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis der Autorin Tprinces sie zu übersetzten. Unter folgendem Link könnt ihr das Original lesen und auch die Fortsetzung _New new Moon_ (ja, es sind zwei „New")ist unter ihren Geschichten zu finden.

Gebt einfach nach dem seitennamen von fanfiction. net folgenden zusatz: /s/4999187/1/Twilight_the_Rewrite

**Twilight the Rewrite - Biss zum nächsten Morgengrauen**

**1: Willkommen in Forks**

**D**er Flug von Arizona nach Washington war nicht besonders lang. Und doch schien es Bella er würde unendlich lang dauern. Sie hatte versucht zu lesen um die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber dadurch wurde ihr übel. Sie versuchte einzuschlafen, doch ihre Sorge hielt sie davon ab. Sie war nervös, im mindesten. Sie hatte ihren Vater seit einem Jahr nicht gesehen doch sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen. Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Stirn auf dem kühlen Fenster neben ihr lehnen, während ihre Finger über das Glas strichen. Sie wusste sie würde ihr Leben in Phoenix vermissen, so wie sie auch ihre Mutter vermissen würde oder ihre Freunde. Besonders ihren jetztigen festen Freund Chris. Es war nicht leicht gewesen sich von ihm verabschieden. Sie klappte ihr Handy auf und begann sich einige Bilder von ihnen anzusehen. Auf jedem lächelte er auf eine charmante lockere Weise. Es war das gleiche Lächeln das sie vor ungefär sechs Monaten überzeugt hatte. Sie hatte nicht viele feste Freunde vor Chris, also war es so ziemlich als würde sie einen Teil von sich zurücklassen. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, klappte sie das Telefon wieder zu und ließ ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrer Mutter. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Ihre Mum – Renee – wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Aber Bella konnte die Freude in ihren Augen sehen, jedes Mal wenn Phil da war. Es war eine Freude die ihre Mutter verdiente. Seit ihrer Scheidung arbeitete Renee als allein erziehende Mutter für ungefär dreizehn Jahre oder so. Normalerweise musste sie eigenartige Jobs wie Kellnerin, Bedienung oder andere ähnliche Namen annehmen. Meist würde sie nicht vor elf nach Hause kommen und musste am nächsten Tag früh raus. Bella tat ihr bestes um ihr das Leben zu erleichtern. Sie versuchte auch ein paar Mal einen Job zu bekommen, aber ihre sozialen Kenntnisse waren nicht unbedingt... nennenswert. Sie schaffte es ohne Problem sich selbst in Vorstellungsgesprächen in Schwierigkeiten zu plaudern. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie es schaffte fast jeden Teller den sie als Bedienung tragen musste fallen zu lassen. Das völlige Gegenteil ihrer Mutter. Bella verglich sich mit ihr in ihrem Kopf. Renee war schon immer gut mit Menschen. Mit Männer, mit Kollegen, sogar mit Bellas Freunden. Bella im gegensatz dazu mochte es lieber für sich zu sein und die Welt vor sich entfalten sehen. Während ihre Mutter von aussen wie von innen jugendlich aussah, mit hellen Augen und einer wunderschönen figur, war Bella größer als die meisten anderen in ihren Kursen, hatte klobige Kniee und krauses Haar, dass sie meist mit einem Gummi bändigte. Und im Unterschied zu ihrer Mutter die immer braungebrannt war, hatte Bella die blasse, irische Haut ihres Vaters geerbt. Sie hatte auch eine relativ kleine Oberweite, etwas das sie und ihre Mutter zu teilen schienen. Trotzdem schaffte es Renee das zu kaschieren und fantastisch auszusehen. Auf jeden Fall schien nachdem sie Sackgassenjobs mit schrecklichen Arbeitsstunden gearbeitet hatte, das Glück endlich einzufallen, denn in der Bar in der sie arbeitete fand eine Nachspielparty für ein unbedeutendes Baseballteam (T/N _minor league_ für die die sich da auskennen) statt. Sie und Phil waren von dem Moment an velriebt an dem sie mit einander zum ersten Mal sprachen. Bella hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Mutter nie glücklicher gewesen war als sie nach Hause kam als an diesem Abend. Als ihre Beziehung ernster wurde, war es offensichtlich, dass Renee mit ihm und seinem Team reisen wollte. Was Bella unglücklicherweise vor die Wahl stellte: Zusehen wie ihre Mutter ins Unglück fiel weil Bella nicht andauernd herumreisen wollte oder Renee ihren seit langem verdienten Spaß haben lassen und zu ihrem Vater nach Forks ziehen. Sie konnte sich nicht uzr ersten Option überwinden.

Bella sah auf als sie hörte wie der Pilot die Landung durchsagte. Sie befestigte ihren Sicherheitsgurt und schloss die Bücher weg die sie versucht hatte zu lesen bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. Unter ihr war ein Wolkendecke, so dick wie eine Schneedecke. Sei begann an Höhe zu verlieren und Bella beobachtete wie kleine Wassertropfen schnell an der Außenseite des Fenstern wie Schlangen herunterliefen. Es wurde ein wenig holprig als sie auf der Landebahn ankamen, aber bald standen sie still. Bella begann ihre Sache zusammenzusuchen und versuchte dabei so vielen Leuten wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als sie es geschafft hatte aus dem Flugzeug auzusteigen lief sie zum Terminal, ihr Plüschbärrucksack auf ihren Schultern. Sie durchsuchte den überfüllten Platz mit ihren sanften Augen bevor sie einen leicht zerknautschten Mann mit einem müden Lächeln Charlie Swan winkte ihr zu und sie machte sich auf den Weg an seine Seite. Sie umarmten sich für einige Momente währendessen Bella leichtes Aftershave riechen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er gut aussehen wollte wenn er sie abholen kam. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung entlassen hatten nahm Charlie ihre Tasche und die beiden liefen gemeinsam durch den Flughafen.

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, weißt du?", bemerkte Charlie gutmütig. Bella lachte daraufhin und ihre Finger bohrten sich in die Träger ihrer Tasche.

„Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist." Sie sah zur Seite und las gedankenverloren einige der Reiseposter die an den Wänden befestigt waren.

„Ist es.", sagte Charlie nickend. Danach wurden sie beide still. Sie sprachen nicht viel wann immer sie sich trafen. Nicht weil es eigenartig zwischen ihnen war. Im Gegenteil sogar. Die beiden Swans kamen so gut aus, dass sie problemlos ohne Worte kommunizierten, etwas das andere nie verstanden. Als sie aus dem Flughafen kamen fanden sie schnell Charlies Wagen – den Polizeiwagen den er fuhr – und fuhren Richtung Autobahn. Forks, die Stadt in die Bella zog, hatte nicht wirklich einen Flughafen, also musste Bella in Seattle abgeholt werden. Um die Zeit zu vertreiben sah Bella aus dem Wagen und inspizierte die vollkommen andere Umgebung in der sie nun leben würde.

Vielleicht war sie einfach an eine staubige, Rost gefärbte Welt gewöhnt, aber irgendwie schien alles hier entweder grün oder blau zu sein. Die Farbe von unzähligen Bäumen die die Autobahn säumten tönte auf die Welt in ihrem Ton. Abgesehen von dem konstantem Weißrauschen von Charlies Radio war das Auto still. Schließlich, nach einigen Stunden Fahrt, sah Bella das hölzerne Schild „WILLKOMMEN IN FORKS" das ins Gras gehauen war welches die Straße Zweiteilte. Erst da bracht Charlie die Stille.

„Also", begann er „Erinnerst du dich daran we wir darüber sprachen dir ein eigenes Auto zu besorgen?" Bella wurde munter und blickte zu Charlie

„Du hast mir eins geholt?", sagte sie und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie fuhren um eine Biegung und dann die Auffahrt von Charlies Zuhause hoch, nur um neben einem alten, roten Truck zu parken. Bella hüpfte freudig aus dem Auto und lief schnell zu ihrem neuen Truck. Nunja... vielleicht nicht neu, wenn man die Karosserie beurteilte. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders als zu strahlen als sie jedes klobige Detail begutachtete. Als sie damit fertig war den Truck zu umrunden, lief sie zurück zu Charlie, umarmte ihn fest und riss ihn dabei fast von den Füßen.

„Vielen Dank, Dad! Ich liebe dich!"

„Das freut mich.", sagte Charlie und rieb ihre Schulter „Ich habs schließlich doch geschafft Billy zu überreden ihn mir zu verkaufen."

„Billy?", Bella blinzelte einen Moment „Ach! Du meinst Billy Black, nicht wahr?"

Charlie nickte und sie gingen rein. Das Haus war so wie immer, das Parkett roch noch immer leicht nach Pinie und Orange. Es war ein zweistöckiges Haus, die Schlafzimmer auf dem zweiten Stock. Die Küche war altmodisch und winzig, die gelbe Tapete war verblichen und splitternden Fliesen über der Arbeitsfläche. Das Wohnzimmer hatte einen beeindruckend Fernseher, ohne Zweifel um darauf Sport zu schauen, und eine gemütlich aussehende, wenn auch gealterte gelbe Couch. Alles hatte eine warme, holzige Atmosphäre and sich.

„Jacob hat ihn zum größten Teil instand gesetzt", fuhr Charlie fort, während er ihre Tasche auf den Boden stellte.

„Ist er in der Stadt?", fragte Bella, begierig jemanden zu treffen den sie wirklich kannte. Bis vor einem Jahr hatte Bella immer wieder Besuche in Forks abgehalten um ihren Vater zu sehen und auch manchmal die Blacks, die amerikanische Ureinwohnerfamilie (Indianerfamilie) die in einem Reservat lebte. Jacob Black war um die zwei Jahre jünger als sie selbst, also kamen sie ganz gut aus. Doch sie erinnerte sich auch an vergangene Jahre in denen sie Jacob oft als jüngeren Bruder gesehen hatte.

„Nicht im Moment", sagte ihr Vater „Er macht seinen Führerschein im Reservat. Wenn erst einmal bestanden hat wird er rüberkommen um dich zu sehen, er hats versprochen." Nach einer Weile leichter Konversation und einem verführten Abendessen, nahm Balle ihre Sachen mit hoch in ihr altes Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Es war ein wenig leer, abgesehen von den Kartons mit ihren Dingen die einige Wochen vor ihrer Ankunft hergeschickt wurden. Sie begann ihre Dinge auszupacken und ihre Kleide für morgen rauszulegen. Ihr Bauch kribbelte noch immer vor Aufregung. Als die meisten ihrer Kleider ausgepackt waren, nahm sie ihren leicht veralteten Laptop und legte ihn auf den Tisch, dan steckte sie ihren iPod ein um ihn aufzuladen. Danach legte sie sich auf ihre Matratze und wählte Chris' Nummer. Sie hatte versprochen sie würde anrufen wnen sie da war. Es klingelte ein paar Mal bevor die attraktive Stimme eines jungen Mannes zu hören war.

„_Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann du anrufen würdest"_, sagte Chris locker _„Hab mich schon gesorgt dein Flugzeug wär abgestürzt."_

„Hi.", sie lächelte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es nicht sehen konnte „Tut mir leid. Es war eine lange Fahrt vpm Flughafen."

„_Na dann, fahr nächstes Mal schneller. Oh, Maria schwört sie wird ohne dich verrückt werden." _Das war eine ihrer besten Freunde in Phoenix _„Sie sagt sie hat jetzt niemanden mehr den sie nerven kann. Außer mir natürlich."_

„Keine Sorge.", antwortete Bella ebenso locker wie er „Ich werd euch im Sommer besuchen." Sie seufzte und wandte ihren Kopf zum jetzt dunklen Fenster „Es ist hier so nass... und grün. Es ist schön... denk ich jedenfalls... Aber ich vermisse die Wüste schon jetzt."

„Du vermisst diesen trockenen alten Sandkasten?"

Bellas Lächeln kehrte zurück „Ich vermisse dich auf jeden Fall."

„_Du hast Recht, ich vermisse dich auch"_, eine kurze Stille entstand zwischen ihnen _„Also, morgen geht's los mit Schule?"_

„Yap... ich bin nervös."

„Musst du nicht. Sei einfach du selbst. Und versuch nichts zu zerstören, okay?"

Sie kicherte ein wenig „Werd ich..." Sie sprachen noch ein wenig bevor sie sich eine gute Nacht wünschten. Bella steckte ihr Handy zum aufladen ein bevor sie sich bettfertig machte. Sie schaltete alle Lichter aus und wollte gerade schlafen gehen als ihr auffiel wie hell der Mond schien. Sie lief zum Fenster und legte ihre Hand ans Glas, während sie über die Grenzen ihres neuen Heims hinaussah. Das silbrige Licht ließ den Wald nur noch dunkler erscheinen, die Bäumen schienen nur eine große dunkle Form zu sein. Das Mondlicht erhellte die Baumspitzen sodass sie vor dem dunkelblauen Hintergrund und dem schwarzen Vordergrund glänzten. Es erinnerte sie an die friedlichen Nächte in Arizona. Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden als sie aus dem Augenwinkel etwas bemerkte. Blinzelnd sah sie, dass die Spitze des Baumes sich bewegte. Sie versuchte es besser zu erkennen, aber das bloße Auge konnte nicht mehr erkennen. Ihr kam eine Idee. Schnell eilte Bella zu ihren Sachen und krampte nach ihrem Fernglas. Sie benutzte sie oft wenn sie die Wüstenflugzeuge detaillierter sehen wollte. Sie fokussierte sie, hob sie an ihre Augen und zeigte sie direkt auf die Baumspitze.

Das Schwarz der Bäume sah von nahem noch viel dunkelgrünener aus. Bella bewegte ihre Ferngläser hoch und runter, während sie versuchte das zu finden was auch immer es war, das den Baum geschüttelt hatte. Und da fand sie es. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher was es war; es gab kein Tier das sie dme zuordnen konnte was sie sah. Es schien ein weißer Streifen zu sein der den Baumstamm hochschoss. Und gerade als sie in der Lage war einen besseren Blick darauf zu werfen, war es verschwunden und hinterließ den Baum wieder bewegungslos. Langsam nahm Bella ihre Ferngläser herunter, sie starrte noch immer auf den gleichen Fleck. Bella klopfte mit dem Finger auf das Glas während sie darüber nachgrübelte was es gewesen war, dass ihren Blick gestreift hatte. Ein Bär? Nein... Bären waren braun. Ein Rotluchs vielleicht? Nein, sie mochten höhere Lagen und kälteres Wetter. Vielleicht bildete sie sich nur etwas ein...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Thema fallen, während sie zurück zu ihrem Bett ging. Sie lümmelte sich hinein und starrte hinaus auf den silbernen Mond, bis ihre Augen schwer genug wurden um sich von selbst zu schließen. Die Geräusche des Waldes wiegten sie in den Schlaf.

A/N: Nun, das war das erste Kapitel. Ja, es war anders. Ja, Bella hat schon einen Freund. Ja, es war ein wenig informationsüberladen.

Wie auch immer, gebt mir ein Review.

T/N: Sie hat Recht, gebt mir ein Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. Mein erster Haufen Kommentare und nur eine Beleidigung. Ich sollte entweder beeindruckt oder enttäuscht sein XD aber einmal im Ernst, danke für den Tritt in den Arsch, Leute. Ich brauche es wenn ich fertig werden wil.

A/T: Wie wärs mit ein paar mehr kommentaren?*lieb schau*

**Kapitel 2: Die Neue**

Der Truck fuhr nicht so geschmeidig wie Charlies Wagen, aber er brachte Bella trotzdem von Punkt A zu Punkt B. Und obwohl er nicht so schnell war fühlte sie sich in einer großen Metallbox sicher. Es war wie ihre eigene kleine Ritterrüstung, die sie vom Rest der Welt beschützte. Als sie letztendlich aus ihrem truck ausstieg fühlte sie sich fast nackt nachdem sie in ihre neueste Realität gestolpert war. Sie hatte eine Parklücke gefunden auch wenn schon eine gute Menge anderer Wagen bereits im Parkplatz standen. Bella bemerkte das viele von ihnen wie ihr eigener Wagen waren, jedenfalls was das Alter betraf. Wenigstens stach ihr Wagen nicht so sehr aus der Masse. Sie zog ihren Bärenrucksack an und drückte sich ein Buch gegen die Brust. Wenn sie sich einfach nahtlos einfügen könnte, wäre sie schon zufrieden. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und gingn einen Schritt vorwärts, wärhend der kalte Morgenwind ihr Gesicht streifte. Das Wetter war definitiv eine neue Erfahrung in sich. Als sie heute mrogen erwachte erwartete sie schon halb von goldenen Sonnenstrahlenbegrüßt zu werden die sonst auf ihr Gesicht strahlten. Aber heute erwachte sie zu dem kalten bewölkten Tag außerhalb ihres Fensters. Daran müsste sie sich wohl einfach gewöhnen.

Während ihre Gummistiefel unter ihr quietschten machte sich Bella auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche bis sie das Stück Papier fand auf dem ihr Stundenplan gedruckt war. Sie untersuchte die klein geschriebenen Nummern und fragte herum bis sie in ihre erste Stunde stolperte. Unglücklicherweise brachte sie ihr innerer Orientierungssinn dazu fünfzehn Minuten zu spät zu sein. Ängstlich öffnete sie die Tür und sah dass der Lehrer gerade dabei war etwas andie Tafel zu schreiben. Er sah sie an so wie der Rest der Klasse – eine Art Dominoeffekt den Bella immer verursachte. Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Du musst Isabella Swan sein?" Sie nickte und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Lehrer drehte sich zu den anderen Schülern, die sie alle neugierig musterten. Es war offensichtlich das einige ihren Nachnamen bemerkt hatten. „Also Leute, das ist unsere neueste Schülerin, Chief Swans Tochter. Sie ist gerade von Arizona hierher gezogen. Wieso erzählst du nicht ein wenig über dich?"

Bella trat ungemütlich von einem Bein aufs andere und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Sei hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sie wusste das Menschen andere in den ersten Sekunden ihres Treffens beurteilten. „Ähm... hi," sagte sie und winkte ein wenig. Die Klasse starrte sie nur an als würde sie darauf warten, dass das Mädchen irgendeinen beeindruckenden Trick vollführte. „Nun... ähm... Mein Name ist Bella und... Ich... mag es zu lesen... und sowas..." Sie wurde immer leiser und einige der Schüler kicherten über ihre Nervosität. Wie auch immer, das Lachen hatte mehr Freude als Boshaftigkeit in sich. Der Lehrer klatschte in die Hände.

„Gut. Also, ich bin Mr. Tesler, ich bin sicher das weißt du schon aus deinem Stundenplan. Nun lass mal sehen... Mit wem kann ich dich zusammensetzten?" Er drehte sich zur Kalsse und tippte sein Kinn an, bevor er von Gesicht zu Gesicht sah. Jedenfalls schien schon jeder eine Art Partner zu haben. Soweit Bella sehen konnte, ejdenfalls. Vielleicht hätte sie ja zwei Partner? Es könnte einfacher sein als plötzlich mit einem Einzelpartner interagieren zu müssen. Jedenfalls schien Mr. Tesler jemanden gefunden zu haben. „Ach, da haben wir ja jemanden. Mr. Cullen, Sie haben doch noch keinen Partner, richtig?" Bella blinzelte und versuchte diesen „Mr. Cullen" zu finden, wer auch immer er war, aber sie war nicht erfolgreich. Jedenfalls bis sich jeder Kopf der Klasse sich zum Ende des Raumes drehte. Da sah sie ihn.

Ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes, zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz, war ein Junge. Er hatte kreidebleiche Haut die beihnahe teigig war. Seine Augen waren eingesunken und sein Gesichtwar furchtbar eingefallen. Er trug ein dickes dunkles Sweatshirt und schwarze Lederhandschuhe, seine Mützte auf dem Kopf. Sein Pony hatte eine verblichene Karamellfarbe und seine Wangenknochen waren hoch und auffällig. Seine Augen huschten zu Bella und er schien fast zu spotten. Bella wollte nicht unbedingt neben diesen sauer aussehenden Jungen sitzten, aber sie hatte in der Sache wohl keine große Wahl. Sie ging nach hinten und setzte sich, dann legte sie ihre Tasche an ihre Seite. Als sie sich setzte wandte sich Cullen ab und rutschte ein paar Zentimeter von ihr fort. Bella konnte nicht anders als sich beleidigt zu fühlen und sah zum Tisch. Er sagte kein Wort zu ihr.

„Ach und Edward?" Cullen sah auf, obwohl es aussah als wäre es gegen ihren Willen „Da Bella neu hier ist, wieso zeigst du ihr da nicht alles? Dann ist sie wenigstens nicht mehr zu spät..." Bella lächelte kleinlaut zum Lehrer, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie war nicht unbedingt mit einem inneren Kompass geboren worden.

„Kann das nicht wer anders tun?" fragte Edward unhöflich. Seine Stimme war tief und mürrisch, mit einem knurrenden, schweren Unterton. Bella wandte sich ihm in Unglauben zu. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal hallo gesagt und trotzdem benahm er sich als habe sie ihn beleidigt. Alles was sie tat war neben ihm zu sitzten. Was war daran so schlimm?

Tesler runzelte daraufhin die Stirn „Nein,", sagte er kurz angebunden „Jetzt seien Sie nett, Mr. Cullen. Das ist Miss Swans erster Tag." Edward ärgerte sich bloß und verschänkte schmollend die Arme während er den Kopf zur Seite drehte „Und nehmen sie die Mütze ab", fügte der Lehrer noch an. Edward warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu bevor er gehorschte und sich die Mütze vom Kopf riss. Bella runzelte die Stirn und nahm ihre Bücher hervor. Als der Lehrer die Stunde wieder begann machte sich Bella einige Notizen, immer wieder Seitenblicke zu dem unverholenen Emo neben sich werfend. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag? Vielleicht lag ihm menschliche Interaktion nicht? Bella konnte nicht sagen, dass sie das nicht verstand. Trotzdem war das kein Grund so unverschämt zu ihr zu sein obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal kannte. Mitten in der Stunde, als der Lehrer ihnen Zusammenarbeit auftrug hatte Bella keine andere Wahl als mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ähm... Edward, nicht wahr?", er sah sie nicht an. Bella fuhr fort „Was genau habt ihr denn so durchgenommen bevor ich hierher kam? Ich muss einiges nachholen..." Sie unterbrach als er abrupt sein Heft zu ihr rüberschob.

„Viel Spaß.", sagte er seinen Kopf in die Hand bettend und wegsehend. Bella war kurz davor zu schmollen und schob das Heft zurück. Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick über seiner Schulter zu.

„Hast du irgendein Problem mit mir?", fragte sie leise. Edward kniff seine Augen zusammn und griff nach seiner Stuhllehne. Dann, in einer dramatischen Bewegung, drehte er den Stuhl von ihr fort sodass sein Rücken ihr gegenüberstand. Bella fühle wie Scham und Wut in ihr aufstiegen. Besonders als sie einige andere Schüler kichern hörte. Ohne Zweifel genossen sie die Show. Bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte nahm Bella ihr eigenes Heft und schlug ihn damit auf den Hinterkopf. Er schien das nicht zu erwartet und hüpfte ein wenig vor überraschung auf bevor er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte. „Schau, ich weiß nicht was dein Problem ist, aber alles was ich will ist meinen ersten Tag zu überleben." Sie seufzte und legte ihr Heft zurück als er nicht aufhörte sie anzublicken. „Wir müssen ja keine Freunde werden... Nur... Ich will mir nur keine Feinde am ersten Tag auf der Schule machen. Okay?" Es gab eine weitere Pause bevor Edward seinen Stuhl zurückdrehte und seinen Kopf auf das Pult legt, noch immer ihr abgewandt. Bella seufzte und sah auf ihr Heft hinab. Sie musste die Sachen wohl selbst herausfinden.

Als die Klingel schließlich schellte, begann Bella ihre Sachen einzupacken. Als sei endlich stand war Edward fort. Sie nach rechts und links, aber er schien sowieso ziemlich ungeduldig zu sein die Klasse zu verlassen. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht auf den Lehrer hörte und ihr alles zeigte. Nicht, dass sie das wollte wenn er sowieso nur blöd zu ihr sein wollte. Sie hasste bloß das Gefühl einen Feind zu haben. Ihren Kopf schüttelnd zog sie wieder ihren Ranzen auf und verließ den Raum während sie das Blatt Papier herauszog. Gott sei dank schaffte sie es ihre Mathestunde zu erreichen als die Klingeln erklang. Die Einführung des Lehrers war viel kürzer und schmerzloser und diejenige neben der sie in dieser Stunde saß war nicht halb so unsymphatisch. Sie war ein Mädcen mit langen hellen Haaren und ein paar Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen. Sie reizend, mit gerade genügend Babyspeck übrig auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie stellte sich fröhlich als Jessica vor.

„Du bist also aus Arizona?", fragte sie. Bella nickte „Muss eine ziemliche Umstellung sein hierher zu kommen..."

„Ich bin jedes Jahr zu besuch hierher gekommen. Ich lebe jetzt mit meinem Vater hier."

„Wirklich? Hey... dein Vater ist Chief Swan oder?"

„Ja...", sie tippte mit dem Stift auf dem Tisch herum „Er ist froh, dass ich hier bin."

„Das ist schön. Magst du die Schule? Ist sie anders als in Arizona?" Bella dachte an ihren neuen Nachbarn in Bio.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall interessant.", sagte sie ehrlich und schüttelte den Kopf „Entschuldoge, letzte Stunde hat mir so ein Junge das Leben schwer gemacht."

Jessica blinzelte „Echt? Wer?"

„Edward Cullen heißt er, glaub ich.", sagte Bella mit einem Schulterzucken. Jessicas Augenbrauen wanderten zu ihrem Haaransatz. „Was?"

„Wieso hat er es dir schwer gemacht?" Es schien eine freundliche Neugier mit der sie fragte.

„Äh... nunja er ist mein Tischnachbarn in Bio." Jessicas Gesicht wurde sogar noch verwudnerter bevor sich ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen bildete.

„Oh man...", sie klopfte ihr auf die Schulter „Mein Beileid, Bella. Du hast einen schweren Weg vor dir."

„Wirklich? Ist er so schlimm?"

„Von dem was ich gehört habe ist er schlimmer als das.", sie kauerte sich näher zu Bella hin, offensichtlicherweise war Tratsch ihr liebstes Gesprächsthema „Er ist eigentlich erst vor einigen Monaten in die Schule gekommen. Bis dahin wurde er zuhause von seinem Vater unterrichtet."

„Wer ist sein Vater?", fragte Bella und passte sich Jessicas Position an

„Dr. Cullen.", fuhr sie fort „Er ist ein Facharzt. Er macht nur Hausbesuche. Er kommt nie zum Krankenhaus außer es ist etwas sehr wichtiges. Sie leben alle gemeinsam außerhalb der Stadt."

„Sie alle...?", aus einem unbekannten Grund hatte Bella ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Seine Familie. Er hat vier Geschwister. Man sagt sie sind adoptiert weil sie alle ungefär dasselbe Alter haben. Sie kommen nicht so oft in die Stadt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf „Wie auch immer... Edward scheint echt Probleme zu haben. Ich meine _richtige_ Probleme. Ich hab gehört, dass er kleine Tiere gequält hat als er jünger war um zu sehen was sie dann tun." Bellas Magen verkrampfte sich als hätte sie kleine Knoten drin.

„Gequält...? Wie?"

„Seile, Tüten, Wasser... Alles was er in die Finger bekam. Er wurde schlimmer desto älter er wurde. Eines Tages ging ihm ein Junge auf die Nerven und am nächsten Tag war er weg. Einfach verschwunden."

„Ach komm schon, das kann doch nicht wahr sein...", sagte Bella die Stirn runzelnd „...oder?"

„Niemand weiß es wirklich", gab Jessica zu „Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass er gruselig ist."

Bella nickte. „Ja..."

„Aber siene ganze Familie ist so", fuhr Jessica fort „Der Vater ist ganz okay, hab ich gehört... Ich hab ihn aber nicht getroffen, aber mein Onkel hatte es mal echt schlimm mit der Grippe getroffen. Richtig übel... Dr. Cullen ist extra hingefahren und hat ihn behandelt. Auch ziemlich günstig."

„Wow. Das hört sich großzügig an."

„Schon...", Jessicas Stimme verlor sich bis sie den Kopf schüttelte „Egal. Viel Glück mit Edward."

Bella lächelte bitter und sah zum Lehrer auf während ihr klar wurde, dass sie ein wenig mehr als Glück brauchen würde um Bio durchzustehen.

Als es Mittagszeit wurde beeilte sich Bella in die Essensschlange zu kommen da sie schon ziemlich ausgehungert war. Esssen gab es hier nämlich ein wenig später als in Phoenix. Sie begann ihr Tablett zu füllen, Jessica war neben ihr, und schlich neben den anderen voran. Gerade als sie sich abwandte um sich hinzusetzten fielen ihre Augen auf die dunkle Figur die Edward Cullen darstellte.

Er saß am Ende der Mensa an einem kleinen kaputten Tisch. Er hatte kein Essen vor sich liegen, aber trank stattdessen aus einer einsamen Themokanne. Er saß dort allein, niemand traute sich auch nur in seine Nähe. Bella konnte das wischte sich andauernd über den Mund als er trank und steckte die Taschentücher in seine Tasche, nicht auf den Tisch. Komisch... Aber andererseits hatte Jessica ja gesagt er habe Probleme.

„Hier entlang Bella." Das Mädchen blinzelte und entschlüpfte somit ihrem Tagtraum, dann lief sie zu einem leicht überfüllten Tisch. Alle wandten sich zu ihnen um als die beiden ankamen. „Leute das ist Bella. Sie ist Chief Swans Tochter." Bella grüßte kleinlaut und setzte sich neben Jessica um ihr Essen zu beginnen. Essen war ein guter Grund nicht zu sprechen. Einer der Jungen sprach mit einer lauten Stimme, eine seiner Hände auf Jessicas Rücken. Die beiden schienen zusammen zu sein. Es erinnerte Bella daran wie Chris zuhause war. Sie nahm ihren Apfel und begann untätig an seinem Stengel herumzuspielen. Sei vermisste es ihn bei sich zu haben. Er war so ein verspielter Kerl und brachte sie immer zum lächeln. Er konnte sie manchmal ein wenig zu oft berühren, aber Bella gewöhnte sich daran. Außerdem liebte sie es wenn er sie plötzlich wie aus dem nichts von hinten umarmte...

„Hey! Bist du überhaupt wach?" Bella blinzelte und sah auf, da jemand sie ansprach. Tyler, war es glaubte sie. Er hatte ein wenig zu große Zähne, dunkle Haut und eng gelocktem Haar das eng an seinem Kopf lag. Er lächelte sie an „Jessica hat uns grad von deinem neuen Bionachbarn erzählt."

„Oh...", Bella sah wieder auf ihren Apfel herab „Ja... er scheint mich irgendwie zu hasse."

„Er hasst jeden.", sagte eines der Mädchen. Bella fiel ihr Name im Moment nicht ein.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Bella in die Gruppe „Wieso ist er so?" Niemand schien eine Antwort zu haben. Jessica sah zu seinem einsamen Tisch hinüber.

„Hey... brennt dein Nacken?" Bella war ein wenig verwirrt von der Aussage, wandte sich jedoch um und sah dass Edward sie gerade anstarrte. Fast als hörte er jedes Wort das sie sprach. Es brachte ihr einen ängstlichen Schauer ein, aber sie beruhigte sich schnell als sie sich sagte es wäre unmöglich. Schließlich saß er so weit weg. Sei drehte sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Habt ihr wenigstens versucht mit ihm zu reden?", fragte sie ernst

„Und dann?", fragte Mike „Aufwachen und feststellen, dass uns ein Arm amputiert wurde? Nein, danke."

„Ja... er ist zu furchteinflößend..."

„Find ich auch."

Bella machte eine kurze Pause und blickte wieder hinüber. Edward sah sie nicht mehr an, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das was er da trank. Sie biss sich innen auf die Lippen. „Vielleicht... Wenn jemand freundlich zu ihm wäre... Vielleicht wäre er gar nicht so übel?"

„Ach? Wenn du das denkst, wieso gehst du nicht rüber und versuchts es mal?"

Sie sah zu den anderen hinüber, der Apfel noch imme rin ihrer Hand. Sie sahen sie alle erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem wirren Magen sah sie zurück zu Edward. Wieder sah er sie an. Sie zog ihre Zehen in ihren Schuhen and und nahm tief Luft. „Okay..." Sie strand auf, Jessica griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Warte... Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Schon... Ja. Ich bin sicher er ist nicht so übel wie alle denken...", oder sie hoffte er zumindest. Mit einem Nicken verließ sie den Tisch und lief vorsichstig zu dem Jungen hinüber. Er schien noch nicht einmal zu blinzeln als sie näher kam, sein Rücken verkrampfte sich. Bella blieb schließlich hinter dem leeren Stuhl stehen der ihm gegenüber stand. Sei starrten einander an, während die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht sich abwechselnd verkrampften und entspannten. „Ähm... Hi... Kann ich mich setzten?"

Edward brach den Augenkontakt nicht ab. Er schien nicht zu blintzeln. „Setzt du dich trotzdem wenn ich nein sage?" Es breitete sich eine Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Schließlich gab der Junge nach und streckte eine Hand aus. „Also gut. Setz dich." Bella setzte sich, während beide nicht einen Moment den Augenkontakt brachen. Sie fuhr mit dem Daumen über die grüne Haut ihrer Frucht die sie noch immer in Händen hielt. Edward nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kanne, und Bella nahm ihre Augen so lange von ihm um auf die Flasche zu blicken.

„Ähm... Was ist da drin?", sie zeigte drauf.

„Suppe.", sagte er einfach

„Oh. Welche?"

„Tomate."

„Schmeckts?"

Edward verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Gibts einen Grund warum du mich niedermachen möchtest oder tust das nur zur Freude deiner Freunde?" Bella wandte sich halb um und sah, dass die Gruppe bei der sie gesessen hatte sie beobachtete. Bella sah zurück zu Edward und versuchte so ehrlich wie möglich dreinzublicken.

„Ich versuche bloß nett zu sein... wirklich."

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, danke."

„Das ist kein Mitleid.", sagte sie „Es geht nur darum höflich zu sein." _Du weißt schon, dieses Benehmen das du nicht an den Tag legst_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu „Es ist nur... du hast einsam ausgesehen und da dachte ich, ich könnte dir Gesellschaft leisten."

„Achja.", sagte Edward, seine Stimme voller Zynismus „_Danke_ dir _vielmals_. Ich weiß nicht was ich _tun_ würde wenn ich nicht so jemanden wie dich hätte! Ach, mir wird ganz warm und kuschelig ums Herz!"

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Kanne. „War das alles?"

Bella zog die Stirn in Falten und sah zurück zur Thermokanne „Wieso nur Suppe? Hast du denn keinen Hunger?"

Edward warf ihr einen steinernen Blick zu „Ich mache eine Diät", sagte er gleichmäßig. Bella sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Abgesehen von dem altbackenen Sweatshirt war klar, dass Edward ziemlich schlank war. Vielleicht genauso wie sie.

„Ich glaub du übertreibst es vielleicht.", kommentierte sie. Edward warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Sagt das Mädchen mit den Spaghettiarmen.", selbstbewusst legte Bella ihre Hände auf ihre Arme.

„Ich hab keine Spaghettiarme...", begann sie, doch ihre Stmme war schon dünner. Edwards Blick wanderte zu ihrem Oberteil.

„Und der flachen Brust.", fügte er kurz an. Ihr Gesicht wurde in diesm Moment ganz rot. Sie stand auf und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, dass sie solch einem Arschloch eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte. Mit aller Macht warf sie ihren Apfel nach ihm. Er wich ihm aus, verstand aber wohl die Nachricht dahinter. Die Kafeteria wurde ein wenig ruhiger nach dieser Aktion und sie beobachteten wie Bella aus dem Raum schoss, während in ihr das Gefühl aufkam losrennen zu müssen. Sie ging schnell durch den Flur und dann ins Bad, wo sie sich einschloss.

Was für ein erster Tag. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben noch nie so blamiert gefühlt. Noch hatte sie sich jemals so dämlich gefühlt. Sei drückte ihre Stirn gegen die Tür, versucht Chris inmitten seiner Stunde anzurufen und seinen Trost zu suchen. Aber sie wusste er würde Schwierigkeiten kriegen wenn sie das tat. Also saß sie stattdessen auf der Toilette und wog die Möglichkeiten ab die zu diesem einen Moment führen würden. Sie weinte nicht, obwohl sie es wollte. Aber eine Sache war klar.

Sie ahtte entschieden, dass sie Edward Cullen mit jeder ihrer Zellen hasste.

Tprinces: Ja ich lasse Edward immer noch einen Arsch sein, aber das ist nicht völlig aus dem blauen heraus. Zumindest in dieser Version geht es darum ehrlich über seine Persönlichkeit zu sein. Review!

Littlepanimausi: Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat ***Keks für alle***


End file.
